Love Should Always Be
by frogger-gurly
Summary: Hermione's in her 6th year, lots of things go wrong, and she is able to find comfort in the strangest of places. HGSS. WIP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. Would I really be writing fanfic if I owned Harry Potter??? I think not.  
  
Oki-doki. This is my first fanfic. So, please don't hurt me. I would really appreciate reviews, even if you say it's crap. It all helps right???  
  
If anyone is interested in being a beta e-mail me at frogger_gurly@yahoo.com  
  
So my computer's really crazy and broke for a while unfortunately everything was deleted and I had to get the story off line and re-post everything. I'm really sorry I haven't updated(I've been busy w/ school) but I should have more up in a week or two.CHRISTMAS BREAK!!  
  
Now.....ONWARD TO THE BAT CAVE!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Love Should Always Be  
  
The grassy fields' cool, clear stream sparkled in the pale moonlight. All was quite except for the sound of a young girls' heart breaking. So involved in her thoughts was she that she couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
How can this possibly be? First, he's saying 'I love you' and now he's telling me he NEVER loved me and it's over! OH THAT BASTARD! He thinks he can just play with my emotions?  
  
She clenched her hands into fists, turning her knuckles white, and ground her teeth.  
  
"I hate you Severus Snape." Her voice was deadly even. When they locked eyes he saw a burning anger so frightening, her honey eyes might as well have been on fire.  
  
"Please don't do this Hermione." His voice was so sorrowful it was painful to hear him speak. She even almost regretted saying she hated him. Almost.  
  
"Don't do what?! Get upset, angry because my heart has just been ripped into HUNDREDS OF PIECES! If it bothers you so much then leave!"  
  
All of this was a mere jumble of words to him. Her voice cracked like fall leaves underfoot and a dam broke inside of her. Tears poured down Hermione Grangers face and she let loose a strangled cry. But this was no typical wail. It was one known only by those who had loved, just for it to be taken away. Never in her life had she been in so much pain. Never. This was it for her; she'd been through to much to handle this. Not without someone to help her get past her anguish, to help her forget the person standing in front of her. So, she simply collapsed into a heap on the soft grass at the feet of the only person she had ever loved.  
  
"Why, why have you done this to me," she shouted, pounding her hands into the ground.  
  
It broke Severus' heart to see such hurt foisted upon his lo--. No, he didn't love her. He couldn't, it would be much too dangerous for her. He just could not, and would not let himself get further into a relationship with this beauty. This gorgeous person, both inside and out, with tears of sadness plaguing her face.  
  
He crouched beside her and tried to reach an arm around the tiny form next to him. She would have none of that though and pulled away.  
  
"LEAVE ME BE! Haven't you done enough? Just leave Severus, please just leave." Hermione stood up and looked down at him, eyes pleading for him to go. Yes, it was too much for her and him being there did not help in the least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's really short and I apologize. I'm hoping to make the following chappies longer. As I said, it's my first fanfic so please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MINE - IT ALL BELONGS TO MS. J.K. ROWLING!!!! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SUING ME!  
  
So I'm back again. My apologies that it's taken me so long to get this up but I've been busy with school and haven't had time to add more on. Along with that EVERYONE else in my house has need the computer for something and it's really difficult to get on.  
  
A "BIG HUGE OOGA-BOOGA HURRAY FOR YOUR HELP" THANK YOU to my beta Stefanie14  
  
With no further ado..Please enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She loved the train ride to school almost as much as she did her classes. There was just something about the bumpiness of the trip she enjoyed. How the section swayed as they traveled on, and being able to watch the green scenery flash in front of her eyes for it to disappear a second later while a scent of bright spring flowers hung in the warm air. She found the sight of the red and black plaid covering the seats quite homey and comforting as she thought about how she wouldn't see her parents for many months to come since she wasn't going home for Christmas. Most of all, though, she loved spending time with her friends, as they would laugh and catch up on each other's summer.  
  
But right now she sat alone and quite saddened. They hadn't met to get school supplies, she hadn't seen them on the platform, and Hermione Granger was now getting quite curious about where Ron and Harry were. Not to be one without an answer she decided to search for them while she patrolled the hall. Sure enough the first box she peered into, there were the boys laughing and enjoying themselves.without her. Hermione was no fool - you could ask any of her teachers and they'd say she was the smartest pupil Hogwarts had seen since Severus Snape was a boy and he had been the most promising student in hundreds of years - she knew from the beginning of their friendship she didn't fit in, she knew they had more fun without her, and she knew the only reason they kept her around was because someone had to be logical and find how to make their shenanigans work and neither Harry nor Ron had the brain power for that. It still broke her heart, because besides all of that she'd still hoped they would realize she was more than brains and treat her with more respect. So after the young brunette made her rounds, she went back to the first door and slid it open to find the biggest shock of her life.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I've mi-Malfoy?" Hermione looked back and forth awaiting a response. "Would someone care to explain this to me?" She was really starting to get angry. Why would no one speak to her? Why was Malfoy laughing with her friends? Why was Malfoy even with her friends? Her head was spinning when Harry finally cleared his throat and began talking, after several silent and awkward minutes.  
  
"You see, we don't associate with mudbloods, Granger. Our friend Draco here has shown us the light and how the way we were living was wrong. Ron and I have decided to fix our mistakes and continue with better lives. Now, if you would kindly leave..." he made a motion to the door with his hand.  
  
Hermione was torn between confusion, anger, hatred, and sorrow. But as anger and confusion both sounded very good at the moment that's the path she took.  
  
"Harry, Ron, please...what how, w-why? I-I don't understand. I thought we were friends." It was all she could do not to hex them to oblivion. What was so wrong with Harry that he had gone so far as to call her a mudblood?  
  
Now it seemed Ron had finally decided to give his input, "Yes, well you obviously thought very wrong now didn't you? Now if you would please leave, you are tainting my good air with your foul existence." He said in the most condescending voice.  
  
A quiet "O.K." was all she managed to get out as she left. When the door was shut laughter began flowing into the hall along with comments on her stupidity and heritage, driving the dagger even further in to her heart. She trudged back to her empty compartment as slowly as possible, not wanting to be alone. She was surprised to find an inhabitant inside when she opened the door. As she stepped in she immediately took back her wish not to be secluded. Of all the people on the train Professor Severus Snape had to be in her seat; although, she should have had no reason to expect any less than the worst luck when she rolled out of her bed that morning and tumbled half-way down the stairs. All she wanted was a good cry and, being Hermione Granger, she sure as hell was not going to let that happen in front of Snape. She mumbled an inaudible hello sir and took her seat across from him. Nope, wouldn't cry, not even if it killed her.  
  
"My apologies for the arrangement, Miss. Granger, everywhere else happens to be full," he sneered at her.  
  
'Well, won't this be fun,' rang out sarcastically in her head. 'Oh, yes! Happy-happy, joy-joy! I get to sit across from the bastard-in-residence of Hogwarts. This aught to be the best ride to school yet!' she screamed in her mind as she picked up her book. She would just have to ignore him to the best of her ability.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Ignoring him, however, was especially difficult as she could feel his piercing stare.  
  
Slamming her book closed, "Is their anything I can help you with, sir, or do you find something about me especially fascinating?" The last two words were spoken like poison as she glared at her professor, thankful they hadn't reached school yet and he would be unable to take off house points. Of course what was the sense in caring about points when there was no one pressuring you into making sure you 'didn't piss anyone off?'  
  
Snape was quite taken back. This form emanating anger didn't seem the typical Gryffindor-know-it-all that usually sat in his potions class. Wickedly he said to her, "I just happened to notice that you have been on the same page for an hour," and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, excuse me if I am a slow reader! And what business is it of yours anyway?!?" she snapped back. It was a bad day and she was venting, venting her frustrations on Snape was a mistake but she really didn't care, it felt really, really good.  
  
"It was merely a question, no need to get snippy," he retorted so calmly it pissed her off more. 'Shouldn't he be snapping back?' She thought as her smirked at her.  
  
"I KNOW!!!" she yelled throwing her book at him (unfortunately, for her, she missed), and leapt on to her feet. "I KNOW!" she yelled again charging at him like a bull, and began banging at him with tiny fists. She only got a few hits in before he had both her hands in one of his, easily, his other rubbing her back, and quietly "shh"-ing in her ear trying to calm her. Hermione struggled for a few minutes until she relaxed into his arms and let her tears flow openly as Snape let go of her hands and gently lifted her onto his lap and began rocking her, still saying it was going to be o.k. "No, it won't," she sobbed to his chest, "div.or.ce...b-b-because I- I'm a w-w.itch," she gave out a wail, "Ron....H-Harry..MUDBLOOD!" her voice rose so as not to crack and let go of a strangled cry she had been trying to smother, towards his black front. Her hands wrapped themselves in his cloak and pulled herself further into his embrace, breathing in his manly scent like that of wood burning in a fireplace.  
  
Snape made sense of the divorce, many muggle-born's parents split because of their child's abilities, but it was the "mudblood" bit he didn't understand. He knew the boys had been using her, that she was just a necessary part of their tactics, and that she was much too good for them, but didn't Potter and Weasley think anything of her? Hadn't they been good friends in spite their plans involving her? Apparently not. Hermione fell asleep in Severus's arms thinking it was the most comfortable, relaxed, safest she'd ever felt, and actually had hope that things might be alright.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Miss. Granger. Miss. Granger...you need to wake up, we're at Hogsmeade," Severus felt horrible waking the poor thing up. She cried her heart out and knew she would still need rest to recuperate but she had to be awakened.  
  
Hermione was a bit befuddled when she woke. She was on someone's lap and everything was black. She looked up and her hazel eyes locked with black orbs, 'Oh, I almost forgot,' she thought as the events on the train came flooding back. "I'm sorry, professor," she whispered, as she stood up, her eyes on the ground and for some reason ashamed of not handling herself better. His response was simply handing her book back as he too stood. They exited one after the other to learn there was only one empty carriage and that they would share yet another ride.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
That was the first time anyone had 1) thanked him and 2) looked him in the eye (other than Albus) in a long time. "You're welcome Miss. Granger."  
  
It was sure to be an interesting year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm really proud of this and it's definitely a bit longer than the prologue.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ALL OPINIONS WELCOME!!! 


	3. Chapter 2 Spoiler

Disclaimer: The only thing belonging to me is the plot. So unfortunately, none of the characters are mine, I just use them like Barbies.  
  
GEmory- This was a problem I had come across when I was writing the chapter and finally came to the conclusion that after being convinced by Draco that "mudbloods" are unworthy Harry now loathes his heritage and is disgraced by it. He even believes that not only did Lily deserve her death but his father, too, for marrying her.  
  
THIS IS JUST A BIT OF THE CHAPTER, I'VE FELT HORRIBLE FOR NOT HAVING ANYTHING ELSE UP YET. I PROMISE TO ADD ON A SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR NOT KILLING ME YET!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride up to school was a calm one. Staring at the passing scenery, she mused on the difference of sitting across from Snape rather than Harry and Ron. Hermione thought it strange not having the boys around as they had been much more boisterous than she typically cared for. In the carriage to the school Harry and Ron were always jabbering on and on about Quiddich, a well-worn subject with them. Stony and bumpy was the road and Hermione had made mention in their second year of the uneasiness it brought her. To her dismay they used this against her and purposely jostled the carriage even more, causing great sickness. She always had her nose in a book and along with their loudness their attempts to perturb her out of her readings had constantly been a nuisance. Before this point she had thought about how the boys needed to grow up a bit, how the boys needed to learn manners, how the boys needed to pay more attention in class. In her opinion they had many things to work on but not terribly so. With these new-found realizations Hermione Granger was no longer blind of how repulsively immature, ignorant and rude they were to her. While they were friends she wrote their behavior off as teenaged boyish acts, nothing they wouldn't grow out of but she was sorely mistaken. Infact, she wished she had not been so naïve to these things earlier and broke it off herself. It was them that needed her, not the other way around.  
  
Now, it was her professor riding in the buggy and he was quite the introvert. He said almost nothing and merely watched her every movement to be sure she was alright and would not start flinging objects at his head. It was not only now that he was reserved. No, she had observed his behavior many a time in class and as soon as he was finished with the days instructions he withdrew to behind his desk rather than pacing about as all of her other teachers did. Several summers ago she had gone to a seminar on body-language with her parents and later checked out many books on the matter. She was now well-versed on the subject. From her learnings she had decided the potion's master was nervous and most shy, probably a repercussion of a childhood experience. Even his sarcastic nature was likely to be a defense mechanism caused by emotional trauma. Not only that but this man before her seemed to care more about than her supposed "friends". He had taken notice of her green-tinted face when they started moving and asked of her health. Snape knew full-well of her habit of reading and could have easily made comments on her book-wormishness on the train yet he didn't say a word. It was in this moment of pondering, looking curiously towards the most hated person to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts she figured out Severus Snape was a more gentle spirit than all, Dumbledore excluded, were led to believe. 'That must be why Dumbledore treats him so, yes he's an ex-Death Eater but he was probably confused or rebelling when he joined. He's really a good man who made a few bad decisions. But he's righted his wrongs and I can understand that.'  
  
At this point in time Snape began worrying about her as she had been staring at him for quite some time. Just as he was about to ask if she was okay her eyes locked with his and his words were lost when he saw something akin to enlightenment pass over her eyes. He was confused by it though, how she looked at him seemed as if she was thinking about him; but, in his eyes that thought was plain silly. There was no logical reason to him why he would be on her mind. Before he was able to question her ere the carriage came to a halt and she tumbled from her seat; her head colliding with his knees, giving off a painful cracking sound. Hermione was a mess when she lifted her head up. Her hair was more tousled than before and blood trickled from the right side her rosy bottom lip as she'd had it between her front right teeth at impact.  
  
"Miss. Granger! Are you alright??" Snape sputtered at her appearance. The poor thing's head would surely be in pain from the force she hit his knees with.  
  
She looked at his face with dazed eyes and merely nodded; "This must be the worst day ever; that includes being covered in hair from." she trailed off, getting to her feet.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "From a polyjuice potion gone wrong, if I am correct?" A smirk appeared on his face. This is so much fun he thought to himself.  
  
The student's hand flew to her mouth, smothering the gasp his comment elicited. "How did you know that?!?!"  
  
"Did you think Madam Pomfrey wouldn't ask me if we had made the potion in class? And I made the anecdote for it." With that he exited the carriage, leaving the door open for her to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
